


Little bit mad

by Tuliharja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Creepy, Hollow - Freeform, Hollow Ichigo is scared for life, Humor, Inner world, Mystery, No Privacy, Stalker, Weirdness, Zanpakutou, kind of, little bit mad, weird hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Hollow Ichigo, for a while now, has been feeling like someone's been watching him.Stalking.What happens when the stalker is revealed to be Tensa Zangetsu? What does the inner spirit want from the poor Hollow? One-shot.





	Little bit mad

Ever since Ichigo had achieved his Final Getsuga Tenshō, _he_ had been there. The messy haired, pale blue eyed young teenager Tensa Zangetsu. There wasn't anything wrong with him, _oh no_ , Hollow Ichigo in fact preferred this version of Zangetsu than the old man version. This one at least shared a similar like mind, if that was possible. They had even combined together for the final lesson to Ichigo… But that was it. Ever since that, Tensa Zangetsu had acted almost weirdly.

It wasn't weird he had almost wept when Ichigo had lost his connection to them. It wasn't weird that he would wander around Ichigo's inner world without any real direction. It wasn't weird he was quiet most of time. No, what was weird was the creepy looks he had started to give him. And that was more than disturbing, since it needed _a lot_ to get Hollow Ichigo disturbed or call someone creepier than himself. (He was a hollow, after all.)

At first it had started with their meals together. Yes, they did eat together because, since Ichigo couldn't hear them anymore they had only each other. Usually Old Man Zangetsu would had talked to Ichigo, while the hollow would have looked from the side and made some bratty comments. But ever since Zangetsu had turned to Tensa Zangetsu, things had been like this. In fact, if Hollow Ichigo would _ever_ get sweet-talking he would say they're friends. (Like hell that would happen.)

The looks had been short at first, brief ones: nothing disturbing. Until a week had passed. Hollow Ichigo had caught Tensa Zangetsu staring at him with this serious expression, he was always serious, but that wasn't it. It was the way he looked at Hollow Ichigo. It was really _insensitive_. His pale blue eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul (if he had one, that it), with a determined look in his eyes which made Hollow Ichigo slightly disturbed. But he only thought it was a phase within the other one's life. After all, Tensa Zangetsu seemed to evolve like some damn Pokémon, just like Ichigo. While he, himself just stayed…well, Hollow Ichigo.

But the stares continued for weeks, becoming more regular each time their paths crossed. The creepy part started when Hollow Ichigo would feel that unsettling shiver run up his spine, like someone was _looking at him_ while he was minding his own business. It turned out to be Tensa Zangetsu, as Hollow Ichigo once managed to catch him behind lamp post, looking at him with _that look_ on his face. After that, the hollow had started catching Tensa Zangetsu looking at him more often, regardless of morning, midday and night. Well, if there was such day rhythm. It seemed in Ichigo's inner world it was always bright daylight if it wasn't raining. And heck, Hollow Ichigo hated the damn rain. It burned his skin and made him feel pitiful, which wasn't suitable for him! No wonder both he and Old Man Zangetsu had tried to get through stupid, thick skull 'don't be fucking sad! Every time you are it rains!' …well, those had been his words. Not Old Man Zangetsu's. He had always been more tactful with words and more…mysterious. And his younger self seemed like a mystery too. At least now since he had started stalking the Hollow Ichigo. He had tried challenging him into a fight (just to find himself on his butt and Tensa Zangetsu already gone). He had even tried, heck, talking with the other one but without result.

So, now when the Hollow Ichigo turned again to look at the other one who was behind a lamp post, his eye brow twitched. Not because it was most ridiculous hiding place ever, but because he was _again_ giving him that look.

"Wha' the hell is yer problem?!" the Hollow hissed, glaring at the other who hid his face behind the lamp post. "And that's poorest hideout EVER!"

The silence that fell between them was annoying. Usually Hollow Ichigo didn't mind it, but this one…it felt just… _wrong._

"If it's about tha King, forgot him already! He ditched us! For good!" he shouted now to Tensa Zangetsu who finally peeked at the other one.

His pale blue eyes were serious as he finally opened his mouth to speak: "It isn't about Ichigo."

"Then what it's?" The hollow asked, frowning.

The other one looked now down, in an almost shameful manner as light blush covered his cheeks. This made the Hollow's eyes widen as he thought the worst possibility.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, for the heaven's sake! You're not going to-…" He started as the other one suddenly appeared next to him, his eyes large and somewhat begging.

"I'll show you," was Tensa Zangetsu's reply before he dragged poor Hollow Ichigo with him to his private quarters. In there, the Hollow Ichigo's shock turned into complete horror as he realized just _what_ had been inside Tensa Zangetsu's mind this whole time…

**:: ::**

Smirking widely, Ichigo slowly landed top of one of his inner mind's rooftops. He then looked around himself, before shouting: "Oi! Where are you?"

Silence was his only answer as he frowned slightly, worried. He had gotten his powers back and he finally had time to meet the duo that lurked deep in his mind. Even though he wasn't so thrilled to meet his hollow self. But where were they? It seemed like they had just vanished, as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

The teenager already managed to wonder if he had upset them and they were hiding, when suddenly he felt the familiar but somewhat unfamiliar reiatsu coming to his way. He turned quickly, a smile tugging to his lips when his smile turned into slight shock as he saw the person. Ichigo managed to only blink as he looked at the hollowed Tensa Zangetsu, who was wearing _a bear costume._

"…what the hell?!" he shouted, pointing at the hollowed inner spirit who then took an amazing position, or at least it seemed he thought it was awesome, as he looked all coolly Ichigo.

"What did you say?" The other one asked as Ichigo face palmed, just to blink his eyes when the fusion broke up and Tensa Zangetsu and his inner Hollow become once again two separate beings, the latter wearing the bear costume.

Before Ichigo could react, his inner Hollow grabbed his shoulders painfully, glaring at him.

"Tell that idiot there to drop his cosplay hobby! I can't freakin' take it anymore! I'll do anything! I'll even _behave_ , if ya just stop him!" Hollow Ichigo all but begged Ichigo, shaking him in the progress. The orange haired teen managed only to blink his eyes in slight shock before he pushed his inner Hollow away.

"Wait! Wait! What on Earth you two have been up to while I've been away?" he asked as his Hollow smacked his head in an annoyed manner as Ichigo was still slowly progressing his words.

"Idiot! Tensa is cosplay freak! And only because you ditched us!" he shouted to Ichigo, whose eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Shut up! It isn't my fault I lost my powers! Besides, who told you you should play with him?" The orange haired teen shouted back while his white counterpart roared back: "He was stalkin' me! He kept watching me! While I was eating, while I was taking a walk, heck, he even watched when I took a bath!"

This made the teenager took a step back, as he placed his right hand to cover his face which was turning slightly red from shock.

"What? Oh no King! It isn't like _that_!" The inner hollow hissed in a threatening manner, except it didn't appear that threatening because he was still wearing the bear costume.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'll go now-…" Ichigo started when suddenly a hand fell to his shoulder. Almost mechanically, Ichigo turned to the person behind him, feeling the somewhat mad aura. The chocolate brown eyes widened from horror, just like Hollow Ichigo's had back then when Tensa Zangetsu had first time showed him his costumes.

"Ichigo…I made _this_ , for _you_ ," Tensa Zangetsu mumbled silently, yet in a tone which told the orange top that 'no' would be out of the option.

"Um, well, I should really-…" He started sweating as this mad twinkle appeared in Tensa Zangetsu's eyes. His inner spirit then lifted the dress, his grip tightening on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Dress. _Now_ ," were Tensa Zangetsu's only words, as he glared at the poor teen, who let out whimper of utter fear.

Both Ichigo and his inner Hollow had to admire one thing; compared to all other enemies Ichigo had faced so far…the worst and cruellest one was Tensa Zangetsu. Because being dressed up is every man's worst nightmare, and that person who does that to you, has to be at least a little bit mad.


End file.
